The invention is based on a fuel injection device as defined herein. In such a device, known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1 576 626, the control of the fuel injection quantity pre-stored in the reservoir chamber is effected with the aid of the opening time of the first electrically controlled valve, and this opening time is controlled by the electrical control unit. For exact metering of the fuel injection quantity, it is therefore necessary on the one hand to keep the high-pressure reservoir at a very constant pressure, and on the other hand to provide a throttle in the connection between the high-pressure reservoir and the reservoir chamber, to assure a slow, uniform flow of fuel to the fuel injector. The reservoir chamber provided in the known fuel injection device is also loaded by a restoring spring, so that with increasing deflection of the movable wall of the reservoir chamber counter to the force of the restoring spring, the pressure drop at the throttle between the high-pressure reservoir and the reservoir chamber is lessened. The flow of fuel then lessens accordingly, so that the filling rate of the reservoir chamber decreases over the opening time of the first electrically controlled valve. This creates problems in terms of the exact metering of the fuel injection quantity and at the very least necessitates a complicated compensatory control of the opening time of the first electrically controlled valve.